miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bidronka13123/Miraculum Adeienntte
Rodział 1 - Mari wstawaj bo się spuzinsz do szkoły - która jest - 7 09 - on nie - idz się umyj ja ci wyszkuje ubrania - dziękuję Tikki - proszę - Tikki są piękną -☺ Marinett miała na sobie sukenke w czerwone w czarne kropki Ttmaczesem u Adriena - Asriwn Adrien głodny jest dajmi canebert - masz ten ser - Adrien zaraz się zpuzonisz -on nie - Witaj Adriem oto nowy plan zajęć na tydzień - dziękuję W szkole - wow Mari wyglądasz ładnie - dzięki Alya - hej Alya hej Mari - hej Nino - Hej dziewczyny i Nino - hej Adrien zobacz jak Mari wygląda - ładnie - dziękuje ( jak by co Mari już się jąka ) Rodział 2 W szkole pani mówi że będzię w ten piątek bal maskowy Nino zaprosił Alya a.Atien Mari Chloè była zła że Adrien zaprosił ją a nie jej - Adrie jest mój ladacznico -hej co tu się dzieje - Adrienku idziesz zemną na bal -Soru Chloè idę ma bal z Mari - Ona na nie ma klasy Marinett to słyczała i poszła do toalety płaka i w wdwdy da Mari przyleciała akuma - Witaj Lady Balk -Witaj Władco Ciem - Chcesz się zamścić na taj dziewczynie - O tak -Daje ci mac która może ni czyć ludzi i vo zgadza się - Tak - A potem przynic mi miraculum czernego kota - dobrze Cliè była zadowolona że Mari siè pipłakała Lady Black szukała Cloè i znałazła - Witaj Cloè - Kim ty jesteś - Lady Lady Balck - on nie Mari - Plagg pora na przemiane Plagg wysówaj pazurki -Mari wcale taka nie jesteś - Nie ma Mari tarz kotku odaj mi miraculum - Nigdy Trawa walka kota i Lady Black kot wygrywał ale. Bez biedronki negle Tikki mu powiedziała że mosi zniszuś torepke i zrobił to akuma była jej torebce .Mari była nieprzytomna . I kot wziął ją do siebie nie móg uwierzyć że biedronką jest Mari - Mari ubuć się proszę Mari delikatnie otwirały aię oczy - Co się stało ? - -Byłaś pod władzami akumy teraz odpoczni - Dlaczego jest u cię a nie umnie - Mari ma do ciebie pytanie -jakie - czy jesteś biedroką -Tak - wiedziełem - ty czarny kot - tak - szkoda - ale co szkoda - że my wiemy ale nic przyjaciele nie - masz rację - Wisz kocham cię -ja ciebie taż Rodział 3 Dzien balu woow Mari wygladasz pięknie - dziękuję zarz maska i gotowe - Mari kolega do ciebie -już schodzę -Mari wyglądasz ladnie - idziemy -jasne Pod szkołą - Hej Alya i Nino -Hej wam co tam idziemy -.pewnie - migę prosić do tańca - tak Tańczyli do końca balu i się pocałowali na oczach całej klasy Chloè nie było bo wyjechała na zawszw zParyża Rodział 4 Marinette była w domu negle ktoś zapukał do drzwi to był Adrien Adrien hej Mari Mar haj A Co tam M nic nudy A może chodzmy do parku M dobra Mari Adrien poszli do parku Rodział 5 Mari były urodziny ma już 18 lat T Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin M dziekuje MamaM hej skerbie wszystkiegonajlepszego M dziękuję wam wszyskim W szkole w szyscy skladali życzenia A hej skarbie M hej kutku A mam do ciebie pytanie czy wyjdziesz za mnie M tak �� W szyscy klaskali Rodział 6 konic szkoły A będę tęsknił M ja też A pa M pa Mari była smutna bo wyjeża z rodzicami do Polski na 2 masięce .Adrien był że jego ukochana wyjeździe z Paryża do Polski Rodział 7 Rospoczęcoe roku szkolnego Wszycy uzniowie poszli do domy Adrien był szczęśliwy bo Matlri była już w Paryżu Rodział 8 Policja dziedobry czy Marinette dupain cheng M tak co się stało P tak pani rodzice nie żyją M co jak koto P pszykro mi Mari był smutna �� że rodzice nieżyją przyszedł Adrien zobacz jak mari placze A co się stoło M moi rodzice nie żyją A przykro mi M adrien masz mieszkanie A tak a co M pogę c stobą zamieszkać A pewnie Rodział 9 dzien pogrzebu Mari nie chciał iśćna pogrzeb był bardzo smutna W końcu poszła na pogrzeb Rodział 10 Mari wyszła za Adriena i urodziła dwóch synów i córke w szycy żyli długo i szczęśliwie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania